Last Night I Cried
by diamondiva
Summary: Helga is hurt by someone that she least expects. She goes on a morning run before going to school to help clear her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Night I Cried**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold. This is my first FanFiction story.**

 **Last night I cried, tossed and turned**

 **Woke up with dry eyes**

 **My mind was racing, feet were pacing**

 **Lord, help me please, tell me what I have gotten into**

I open my eyes and looked around my room, dreading for this day to start. I moved my blankets off of me so I can stand up and stretch. My body is so sore from last night, when I cried myself to sleep, thinking about the past few months, or more like the past few years. So much has change these past few months with him and I, that I feel so stupid for not seeing the signs. I wish I could go back into time and change how I feel about him, but I guess I can't. I walk to my closet and pulled out my jogging pants and a t-shirt.

 **Ran my three miles to clear my mind**

 **It always helps me out**

 **It's my therapy when I'm losin' it**

 **Which is usually, hey**

I set out towards the park, to start my day. I can feel the morning air hit my skin, as my legs move faster and faster as I replay the conversation I had with Phoebe yesterday.

 _We were walking toward my locker when Phoebe breaks the silent, "Helga, I think you need to talk to him? This relationship is not health…"_

 _"We discuss this; it is better to keep us a secret. He is a jock and I'm not a cheerleader. What would everyone think, seeing us together? We are in two separate groups; it is better this way." We made it to my locker and I open the door to place my books inside._

 _"Better for who? You or Him?"_

 _"You don't understand Phoebe. I finally have him and he loves me, just like I love him." I turn towards her to study her face. She been hinting for weeks that I should end my secret relationship, but I can't, I love him, I've always loved him._

 _"If he loves you so much, why he is going to prom with Lila?"_

 _"What?" I turned my head towards Phoebe in shock._

 _"Everyone is talking about it. Look for yourself." Phoebe was looks behind me, so I turned my head towards the direction that she is facing. There is a crowd around the new couple. Everyone seem so happy for them, which I could hear Rhonda saying, "Finally, it took you guys long enough."_

 _Every emotion ran through my body, as I met his green eyes that was filled with regret. I could feel the tears start to fall, but I refused to let them drop in front of him. I turn my head around to face Phoebe and I could tell in her face that she felt my pain. I closer my locker and walked in the opposite direction of the crowd._

 **I'm on an emotional rollercoaster**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me (For me)**

 **But I can't get off**

 **This emotional rollercoaster**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me (For me, oh)**

 **But I can't get off**

I kept running until I feel my legs start to burn, so I slow down to a steady brisk walk. But then my brain replays a memory from a couple of months ago and I start running again, ignoring the pain that I am feeling in my legs.

 _I am sitting at my desk listening to this boring lecture in economics. When I look across the room at the boy with the cauliflower hair, as it falls in front of his face. He uses his hand to brush it away. Oh my beloved, how I wish you would notice me, just once. He turns his head in my direction, is he looking at me? But that annoying voice behind me, say, "Oh Helga, do you have a pencil I can borrow? I have seemed to have left mine."_

 _It's always the same thing, his eyes are always on Lila, every move she made. I am sick of it! Sick of the attentions that he gives her, sick of him playing into her fake acts of kindness. Sick of everything. Maybe it is time for me to start paying attention to someone else. Maybe it is time for me to stop wasting my time, waiting for him to finally notices me and start forcing on someone else. So I hand Miss. Perfect a stupid pencil and continue to listen to my economics' teacher. Thinking that I am finally going to move on. How wrong I was?_

 _My economics' teacher assigned a project that needed to be done by the end of the week. Of course, you need a partner for the project and I just had to get stuck with him. I am trying to move on, but that's not going to happen no time soon. I am sitting on his bed in his room, trying to concentrate on the project at hand, but he is sitting so close to me that my brain refuse to work. I keep saying to myself, don't look into his eyes, just keep looking at the paper in your hand. Oh My God, he smells so good, I wonder what is the name of his shampoo. I hear him say my name and I look up into his green eyes, which met my blue eyes, suddenly our lips touch and that's all she wrote._

 **Yesterday I told myself**

 **I was gonna be okay**

 **Gonna start a new day, truly happy**

 **I was gonna take control of me**

 **But eventually reality hit me**

 **Mentally, physically, emotionally**

 **And I opened my eyes and realized**

 **That I was still bein' taken for a constant ride on**

 **your**

I stop running and start to choke out a sob. I did not realize that I was crying until I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I put my hands on my face and silently cried into them. I promise myself yesterday, that I would start over and I would be happy, because he is not going to control my life anymore. I replayed the events from yesterday afternoon into my head.

 _It was lunch time and I would always meet him in the back of the library for our secret meeting. I was not going to show up, until I receive a text message from him, begging to meet me, so he can explain what happened. I keep debating in my head, not to go, but I needed to see him. He needed to explain and I need to wake up from this nightmare, so I went to the library and I waited. I waited until I could not wait anymore, I was getting ready to leave, when I heard footsteps coming to my directions. That's when Gerald approach from around the corner, and said, "Hey Pataki."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _He is not going to make it; he sent me to explain that he is really sorry…"_

" _Don't, don't waste your breath." I move around him, but he grabs my arm. "He never loved me, it was just…it was just…"_

" _That's not true, he does love you, it just…"_

 _I shake my head no, I can feel every emotion in my body, "he is ashamed to be with me." I look into Gerald's eyes, "He is the one that wanted to keep us a secret, not me. No matter how much I love him, I refused to be the other woman. He always waited her, I was never a thought in his mind. So he can have her!" I pulled my arm away from Gerald._

 _I started walking out of the door, when Gerald's next couple of words shocked me, "He does not want her, he wants you."_

 _I turn around to face him and ask, "If he wants me, why is he with her? Why can't he face me? Why did he want to hide our relationship?"_

" _I can't answer that, but I can say that he does love you."_

 _I shake my head again and said "No, he does not; if he did, he would never do something like this to hurt me." For the rest of the day, I walked around like a zombie. Everywhere I went, I would see them holding hands and smiling at each other. I could not take it anymore, so I went home and cleaned out my closet._

 _Every book of poetry that I wrote about him, I throw in the garbage. Every picture we took together, garbage. Everything that reminded me of him, I throw away. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, what has he done to me? I took my fist and punched the mirror, shattering the glass all over my floor. I was a tornado in my room, that destroy everything in my path, until I fall on my bed and cried myself to sleep._

 **I'm on an emotional rollercoaster (Ooh, baby)**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (For real, it's never**

 **healthy for me)**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me (Oh, but I can't get)**

 **But I can't get off (Ooh...ooh...baby...)**

 **Emotional rollercoaster (You got me goin' up and down)**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (Oh)**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me (Never good for me,**

 **ah)**

 **But I can't get off**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started walking back to my house to get ready for school. I opened my front door and walk up the stairs to my room. I grabbed everything I need out of my room and walk to the bathroom. I set my items down on the counter and saw my cell phone blinking. I pick it up and saw 15 missed calls, 10 voice mails, and 5 text messages, all from him.

What am I going to do? I can't keep going in a circle with him anymore. Should I listen to the messages or delete the messages? I deleted every voice mail, and every text message without listening or reading them.

 **So tired of you makin' love to me**

 **Then disappearing so suddenly**

 **Up and down it goes**

 **And I'm so tired of you pacifyin' me**

 **With promises you know that you'll never keep**

 **Round and round it goes, I am on a**

 _I think back to the last month of our relationships. He's been so secretive about me coming over. Or wanting me to leave right after. We were laying on his bed, looking up at the clouds, when his cell phone went off from across the room. He gets off the bed and walks to his desk and reads a text message to himself. His face frowns, as he types a respond back to the person who texted him. "What's wrong?" I asked him._

 _He looks up from his cell phone and says, "nothing, I just have to take care of something." He walks to his couch, grabs his t-shirt from earlier and puts it on._

 _I sit up on the bed, "do you need me to leave?"_

" _Yeah I do." He says without a second thought._

 _What's going on? He is looking around the room for his keys and wallet. "For the last month, you been very secretive around me like you're hiding something. What's going on?"_

" _Nothing, you said that you did not want anyone to know about us and I am respecting that, so right now I need you to leave." He opens the door and motions for me to head out of his room._

 _I walk over to him and stand right in front of him. "What if I want to tell everyone now?"_

" _What?" He yelled out._

 _I take a step back from him and said, "I've been thinking, we've been dating for five months, and summer is going to be here in two months, why not?"_

" _Well, I don't want to tell anyone right now." He said skeptical._

" _Why? You're the one who's been wanting to tell everyone, now you don't." I asked him._

" _Look, I don't have time for this. I will call you later to talk about it." He grabs my hand, pulls me down the stairs and out the front door. He closes the front door and opens the car door for me. I get into the car as he closes the door for me. We drive to my house in silences. As he pulls up to my house, and I get out of the car. I start to walk to my door, when he calls my name and say, "No matter what happens between us. I will always love you. I promise I will call you later on." I stand there frozen in my spot, wanting to know what he means, as I watch him drive away. I did not know we will never have that talk_.

 **I'm on an emotional rollercoaster (Oh)**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (Ooh, ain't nothin'**

 **healthy ?bout it, baby)**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me (Nothin' healthy**

 **?bout it, baby)**

 **But I can't get off (Oh, oh)**

 **Emotional rollercoaster**

 **Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy**

 **Lovin' you was never good for me**

 **But I can't get off**

I looked in the mirror at myself and saw a gold heart shaped necklace with a key in the middle of the heart, which is around my neck. I place my right hand on the necklace, thinking back to when he gave it to me.

 _I receive a note in my locker to meet him on his roof at seven that night. I was dressed in a classy lass fuchsia pink dress with a white belt around the middle. We have been see each other for three months and today is my birthday. I open the door to the roof and the roof is filled with candles. In the middle of the roof, he was standing at a table with two chairs, so I walked over to him and he took my hand into his and guides me into a chair. The night is beautiful, I did not want to go home. No one has ever done something like this for me before. We were dancing to soft jazz music when he turns me around so I was facing away from him. He leans into my right ear and says, "I have a surprise for you."_

 _I smile to myself and say, "I don't think I can handle anymore surprise, but I guess one more won't hurt."_

" _Good." I feel him pull something out of his pocket, then move my hair from around my neck. He places a gold heart shaped necklace with a key in the middle of the heart around my neck. "I just want to let you know that you have the key to my heart." He kisses my cheek and whispers, "Happy Birthday, Helga."_

I walk into school and search for the happy couple. I spot them at Lila's locker in a deep conversation. I walk up to them and call his name, "Arnold." He turns around to face me and I watch so many emotions run through his face. He takes a step towards me, but Lila puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I have something that belongs to you." I pull out the necklace and hands it to him. I take a deep breath and walks away. I could hear him calling my name, but this time I refuse to answer.

 **A/N: The song I used is 'Emotional Rollercoaster' by Vivian Green. I hope you guys like it. I am thinking about making 3 more chapters, but I am not sure. Let me know if I should or not.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost The Best Thing

**Last Night I Cried**

 **Chapter 2: Lost The Best Thing**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold.**

 **Take back my tears  
Every useless one that I ever let fall  
Don't tell me you care  
All that you're good for now is "See I told you so."**

I walk into school and search of Lila. I should have never started dating her at the same time as Helga. I should have never dated her to begin with, but this relationship has to end. I can't stop replaying Helga's face from yesterday when Lila told Rhonda I was taking her to prom. My mind just keeps repeating it over and over again, as I watched her piercing eyes, turn into mist, before she walks away in the opposite direction of the crowd. I could hear someone say "I told you so," in the back of my head. I spot Lila at her locker, grabbing her books for class. I walk up to her dreading this conversation that needs to be had. I call her name, "Lila." She turns around with a big smile on her face and comes closer to me.

"Good morning Arnold," she puts her arms outwards and was going to hug me, until I put my hands on her shoulders and holds her at arm length to stop her from hugging me. She looks at me with confusion and ask, "is something ever so wrong?"

"Yes, we need to talk." I drop my hands from her shoulders and looks her in the eyes, to make sure she understands. "Lila, this relationship…" I was cut off from what I wanted to say, because Helga was calling my name.

"Arnold." I turns around to face her and all I wanted to do was take the pain away from her that I caused. I took a step towards her, but Lila puts her hand on my shoulder to stops me. "I have something that belongs to you." She pulls out the necklace that I gave her and hands it to me. She looks at me with determination and walks away. I start yelling Helga's name, but she refused to answer me.

"Arnold," I turned around to Lila and she asked me, "what's going on?"

 **Till the very last lie  
You drew me in and I guess that's why  
You never knew that breaking my heart  
Was stupid to do, stupid of you**

I look at Lila and think back to last month when we started secretly dating. _I was just leaving the library, when Lila comes up to me. "Arnold, I was ever so looking for you."_

 _"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned._

 _"No, not really. I just need to speak with you about something that's been on my mind for the last couple of months." She looks down towards the ground and plays with one of her red braids. She seems nervous._

 _I put my hand on her shoulder and encourage her to continue. "Okay, what is it?"_

 _She looks up at me with a shy smile and says, "well you see Arnold, I have these ever so strong feels for someone and I don't know what to do about it. You see this person, liked me in the past and I just kept turning him down, because I believe that he was not mine oh so special someone. But now, I do." Is she talking about me? She starts moving closer to me in a seductive way. Making me feel things that I have not felt in a while towards her. "I don't know if this person, still likes me anymore and I am ever so afraid to ask, because of how I treated him in the past. What should I ever so do, Arnold?"_

 _"I think you need to tell him." It came out rushed. Is it getting warm in here or is it just me? I cleared my throat and swallowed. "What is the worst that can happen?"_

 _"You're ever so right Arnold." She moves closer to me until I could feel her breath on my lips. "Arnold, I ever so like you, like you." She pushed her lips towards mine for a couple of seconds before pulling away. She smiles at me and says, "I have cheerleading practice after school if you don't mind giving me a ride home, afterwards."_

 _"I…I…I" I saw Gerald walking towards me. "I have plans with Gerald, sorry…I…can't."_

 _I saw the disappointment in her face, but she changed it quickly and said, "Maybe we can get together this weekend."_

 _"Yeah, maybe." She gives me a smile and walks away. I did not realize that my eyes were still on her until Gerald approaches me._

 _"Arnold, Helga and Phoebe are outside waiting for us." Oh yeah, Helga. I turned to Gerald and he looked at me concerned. "Why were you talking to Lila?"_

 _"No reason." I said, hoping he would buy the lie. I refused to look him in the face, as we walked outside to the car. But I could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of my face._

 **And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life  
And if you're done pretending then get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go I'm taking back the perks that you'll never know  
And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life**

I turn away from Lila and continue to watch Helga walk away from me into the crowded hallway. My muscles start to tighten and my breathing becomes rapid, I feel like I am going to have a panic attack. I looked down at the heart sharped necklace with a key in the middle of the necklace in my hand. I ignored my classmates passing by me in the hallway, I just keep looking at the necklace in my hand. I can't believe she gave it back to me. This can't be it; we can't be over. I refused to believe that. I closed my fist around the necklace and took a step in the same direction as Helga, but Lila caught me off guard, "what's going on Arnold?"

I turned back around to Lila and she had her arms crossed over her chest. "I have to go. I have to talk to Helga." I was going to walk away again, but Lila stopped me by grabbing my arm. "I have…"

"What about us Arnold? Why are you so hung up on Helga?" Lila said annoyed.

"Because I love her." I did not realize who I was talking to until the words came out of my mouth.

 **I take back my heart  
Every reckless beat it ever skipped for you  
Good for a laugh guess for a moment there  
It kept you well amused**

"You love her?" Lila said amused. "Really, how long have you loved her?" Lila challenged me.

"Look Lila, I am sorry, but I can't do this with you. My heart belongs to her and we should have not been dating. I should have never entertained the idea. You are a great person, but…"

"Save it Arnold." Lila shakes her head at me and gives me a smirk. "You don't think I knew that you been dating Helga for about six months. Hell, the whole damn school, knows that you guys been secretly dating." Is she serious? If she knew that Helga and I were dating, then why did she act like she did not know?

"If you knew then why…?"

"You are so dense. Did you really think I actually liked you?" I am so confused right now. "Oh, you did?" Lila's true colors were starting to show, which Gerald and Helga warned me about over the years, but I did not listen to them. "Arnold, I only asked you out last month, because prom is coming up and you are the most popular guy in the class and I am the most popular girl in the class. So naturally, it only makes sense for us to go together." What? My mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious? You just played with my emotions, just so you can be prom queen!" I said with rage.

"Arnold, don't seem so shocked. And don't judge me for my actions. Because you did the same thing. You cheated on Helga, just so you can be with me. You were so curious about me that you did not think twice about who you would hurt."

"I did…" What could I say? That I did not. She is right, I did do the same thing. I cheated on the one person that I truly love and I lose her.

 **Till the very last lie  
You drew me in and I guess that's why  
You never knew that breaking my heart  
Was stupid to do, stupid of you**

 _Gerald and I drop off Helga and Phoebe at their house and headed to the boarding house to hang out. My mind keeps racing about what happened earlier today with Lila. She really likes me likes me. I waited so long to hear those words from her and finally it happens, but I have a problem. I am secretly dating Helga. I love Helga with all my heart, but I feel like I am going to miss my chance with Lila. Why could Lila not tell me this six month ago? I was sitting at my computer, with my head in the clouds, when Gerald interrupts my train of thought. "Okay man, that enough. What's going on?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Don't play stupid. Your head is in the clouds again, but your face is not reading a lovesick smile; it's reads confusion. Plus, you were talking to Lila today, that's never a good sign."_

" _Why don't you like Lila? She is really sweet and smart…"_

" _See that's the second thing right there, you are starting to list things about her again. What did Lila say to you?" Gerald said annoyed._

 _I sigh, I could never get anything passed Gerald. "Lila confessed that she like me, likes me and I don't know what to do. I waited for her to finally tell me that she likes me, likes me for years and now she does and I don't know what to do."_

" _What do you mean, you don't know what to do? You don't like her right?"_

" _I don't know. You know I am in a secret relationship with Helga and it's great. I love Helga, I really do. I have never felt like this with any other girl I dated, but Helga does not want to make it public yet. She still needs time. I just feel like I am going to miss my chance with Lila. Maybe we can be great together. I just have so many what ifs running through my head; I just don't know."_

" _If you love Helga, then you should stay with Helga. Don't worry about the what ifs, worry about what you have in front of you."_

" _I know what you are saying, I just want to know what it will finally feel like to be with Lila."_

" _I would say date both girls, but that would not be…"_

" _Gerald that's a great idea. I already have a secret relationship with Helga, why not have a secret relationship with Lila? They both will never know, that way I can finally know what it's like to have Lila as a girlfriend."_

" _right. I really think you should leave Lila alone."_

" _Trust me Gerald, it would be fine. Remember in 4_ _th_ _grade, on Valentine's day I had those two date, it turned out fine at the end of the night."_

" _Whatever you say Arnold…. Whatever you say."_

 **And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life  
And if you're done pretending then get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go I'm taking back the perks that you'll never know  
And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life**

I walked away from Lila, not wanting to continue this conversation. I looked down at the ground, as I walked the crowded hallway, ignoring everyone walking around me. I was angry and ashamed of myself. I was angry at Lila for tricking me into dating her. I was ashamed at how I treated Helga, this last month of our relationship. She finally wanted to tell everyone that we were together and I acted like a jerk. I threw her aside for someone like Lila. I lost the woman I love because of her. It is not just Lila fault, it was mine. I have to laugh at myself, the whole time I was with Lila, my mind was on Helga. I started comparing the different things Helga and Lila did; from the way they wear their hair to the way they acted towards me. Everything Helga did for me, was out of love, but with Lila, it was always about her and what she needed. Helga has this fire that burns for me, which is so breath taking. I get lost within the passion that she has for me, where I never want to come out. Helga and I had a real relationship, but with Lila it was a one side relationship.

When I left Lila, I could not get away fast enough. I always found myself bore with her; going to the movies, hanging out at her house. I never let Lila come over to my house, because my grandparents knew I was in a serious relationship with Helga. Plus, my grandmother did not like Lila, she loves Helga, even the boarders love her. Everyone thinks of Helga as part of the family. She would go above and beyond for my family and I love her for that. Why could I have not thought of these things when Lila confessed? Well, lied to me.

 **Count your mistakes  
Cause boy this one's a big one  
Can't get it back cause the moment's long gone  
Look for me look for me look for me**

 **Ohh, do you even know what you've done  
You just lost the best thing that crashed into your life yeah**

 _I walked into school with Gerald. "I can't do this anymore Gerald, I really have to break up with her. Yesterday I dragged Helga out of my house, so I could stop Lila from coming over." I still can't believe I practically threw Helga out of my house, "but that's not the bad part, Helga is ready to tell everyone about us."_

 _"Man, I told you it was a bad idea to date both of them, especially Lila."_

 _"Gerald."_

 _"Seriously man, Lila is just using you. I told you to drop her weeks ago."_

 _"Don't worry, I am going to break up with her after school. I want to apologize to Helga and do something special for her by asking her to prom. I am thinking about…" I was cut off from what I had to say, because Rhonda, Lila and a couple of other people walked up to Gerald and I._

 _"Congrats Arnold." One of the girls said to me. Lila comes up to me and grabs my arm and holds me close to her. I looked at Gerald and back at Lila, with so much confusion._

 _"What's going on?" I asked Lila._

 _"Don't be silly, we're going to prom together." Lila said cheerfully to the crowd that was growing. What?_

 _"How did you come up with that idea?" The question came out rudely, but I never even asked her to prom. Last night, when I went to her house, she was talking about prom dresses. I thought someone else was taking her, I did not know she assume that I was taking her._

 _She looked at me with a smile and said, "don't make a scene Arnold." With a loud voice Lila continue, "Arnold asked me last night to go to prom, it was so romantic how he asked me." Wait what? That is not what happened. She asked me if she could come over to talk about dresses for prom. We talked at her house not mine, that's all that happened. The crowd around us kept getting large with people saying congratulations._

 _"Finally, it took you guys long enough." Rhonda said excitedly. What does she mean by that? I am so confused. But something told me to look up and across the hallway. I looked up and saw Phoebe and Helga watching the scene unfold around us. I just stared into Helga's misty eyes with so much regret, until she turned away from me. I knew that I made the biggest mistake in my life, because everything just came crashing down. I pulled my arm away from Lila and started walking towards the direction that Helga walked too, but Lila pulled my arm again and motioned for the crowd to follow her and I to our next class. What just happened?_

 _For the rest of the day, I've been trying to get away from Lila and this crowd of people, so I could talk to Helga, but she would not leave my side for nothing. I texted Helga to meet me in the back of the library at lunch time, so I can explain. But I never got the chance to go, because Lila was right at my next class with the group of friends that lead us to the café. I looked at Gerald and sent him a text to please explain to Helga that I love her and I will explain everything later. Gerald sigh with annoys and nodded his head, before walking to the library._

 **And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life  
And if you're done pretending then get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go I'm taking back the perks that you'll never know  
And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life**

I was not paying attention to where I was walking to until I felt someone crash into me. I looked down at the books that had fallen on the ground, and reached down to pick them up. I looked up at the person in front of me and saw that it was Helga. "Helga, I am…"

"Don't, there is nothing you can say or do to me to change my mind."

"Please, let me explain."

"I give you a chance to explain yesterday, but you sent Gerald to do your dirty work."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You already have, once you started seeing Lila. You never loved me Arnold, you only loved how I made you feel. You always wanted Lila and now you can have her." She picked up the last of her books and was going to walk away from me, but I could not let her.

"Helga, please. I love you and only you. I don't want Lila, I want you."

She shakes her head no, "No, you don't. I know what real love is. I saw it with you every day; there was no one else, but you. I could not picture myself with anyone else, just you. I would never let someone come in between the love that I have for you and tear us apart, but you did. And you killed it. You killed me!" She starts to walk around me, but she stopped and turned around towards me and said, "why her? You had me, was I not good enough?"

"Don't say that. You are good enough, more than enough. I just did not realize it until it was too late." I moved my hand through my hair out of frustration, "Lila came to me last month confessing that she had feelings for me. I could not get it out of my head, what if. She finally returned my feels after all these years, so what was I going to do? I am in a secret relationship with you, but you don't want to be public."

"So you cheated."

"I…I…yeah, I did." She shakes her head at me with so much disappointment. It's like I broke up spirit. "Yesterday, I was coming into school to break up with her and explain things to you, but she has this crazy idea that I asked her to prom, which I did not. All day and all night I tried to get away from her and the crowd of people that was around us all day, but I could not. That's why I sent Gerald to the library and asked him to explain to you. I am not going to prom with Lila. I want to go with you. I am so sorry, Helga. I love you so much. I should have never cheated on you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want you out of my life. Please don't leave me. Please." I did not know that I had tears in my eyes until it hit my cheek. I can't lose her.

I looked into her eyes, begging her not to leave me. She opened her mouth and said, "maybe one day I would be able to forgive you and we can be friends, but that's not today." She took a deep breath and started walking away, before she whispered "goodbye, Arnold." I sled down the lockers and held my chest. I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and I watched Helga squeeze it until it turns to ash.

 **And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life  
And if you're done pretending then get yourself a life  
Cause payback here I go I'm taking back the perks that you'll never know  
And you just lost the best thing that crashed into your life**

I walked down the stairs and outside of the school. I walked towards the parking lot where, I see Helga and Brainy talking. I stop in my track and observe the scene in front of me. They walk to his car, which Brainy opens the passenger door for her and she gets in. He runs to the driver's side of the car and gets into the car before driving off. I just lost the best thing that crashed into my life.

 **A/N: The song I used is "You Just Lost the Best Thing," by Charice. Thank you guys for the reviews. I know a lot of you believe that Arnold is out of character, but he is older now. People change, especially when it comes to relationships. I might make a three chapter with Helga moving on, not sure yet. I hope you guys like the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart

**Last Night I Cried**

 **Chapter 3: The Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hey Arnold.**

 **You got me sippin' on something**

 **I can't compare to nothing**

 **I've ever known, I'm hoping**

 **That after this fever I'll survive**

 **I know I'm acting a bit crazy**

 **Strung out, a little bit hazy**

 **Hand over heart, I'm praying**

 **That I'm gonna make it out alive**

I start walking down the stairs of the high school, I really need to get out of there, when I heard someone calling my name, "Helga." I turn around and see Brainy walking towards me. "Are you okay?" I don't want to talk about it, so I just nod my head and start to walk away. He steps in front of me and said, "you don't seem okay, let me give you a ride home." I am not thinking, I just want to get out of there, so I just nod my head and walk with him to his car. I get in the passenger seat and wait for Brainy to get into the car. I feel so numb, that I think I am running a fever. I look out my window and wait for the driver's side of the car door to close and the engine to start up. What am I doing here? What am I doing in another guy's car? Arnold just admitted that he cheated on me, because I did not want to make our relationship public and now Brainy is driving me home. I put my head on the window and let the cold glass cool my head. I close my eyes and feel a tear drop down my cheeks. I don't have the strength to wipe it away.

I thought I knew him; I felt it in my heart that he would never hurt me, that he cares about me. What did I do for him to cheat on me? I wanted to make it public; I told him that, but I guess I was not good enough. I was never Lila. He told me he loved me, he told me that he never wanted to let me go and that we will build a future together. He told me that he does not want her that he loves me and wants to be with me. How can I trust him? How can I stop loving him? Would I forgive him and more on? Brainy breaks my train of thought and says, "Helga, I am sorry about you and Arnold." I turned my head towards him, how did he know about Arnold and I, but this is Brainy we are talking about. "You don't deserve how he treated you. I care about you Helga and I just want to see you happy."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "thank you. But how did you know that Football Head and I was a couple?"

"Everyone knew about you and Arnold. You guys did not hide your relationship very well. The gang has been waiting for years for you and Arnold to get together, but we all knew that only one person was going to stop it and that was Lila. Lila had a hold on Arnold, no matter what you did, it was only a matter of time before Arnold realized that Lila was a lying slut."

"Everyone knew?"

"Everyone knew. We just thought that you guys did not like doing couples things in public."

I put my hands to my head and started laughing. Brainy turned to me concerned, because the next thing I know is that I am crying again. All this time, I was worried about what everyone thought about Arnold and I relationship and everyone knew. "Helga, are you okay?"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, "Yeah Brainy, I am fine."

"Helga, prom is Saturday, and I was wondering if…"

"I am not going."

"Why not? You should never let anyone stop you from celebrating with your friends. No matter what happened between you and Arnold, you can't keep living for him. You have to do somethings for yourself. "Brainy pulled in front of my house and stopped the car. "I really think you should go to prom."

"Why?"

"Because you would not only be showing Arnold and Lila that they did not knock you down, but you also will be doing this for yourself. You will be able to see if you can stand on your own without Arnold, without worrying about what other people think of you. Show them who you really are. And plus an add bonus is that you would be able to see me."

I smile to Brainy and open the car door to get out. I turn to him and say, "I will think about it." I get out of the car and close the door and walk inside.

 **The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

 **The future that we hold is so unclear**

 **But I'm not alive until you call**

 **And I'll bet the odds against it all**

 **Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

 **You might be right but I don't care**

 **There's a million reasons why I should give you up**

 **But the heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

After being dropped off by Brainy, I sit in my room and think about what Brainy said to me. "Go to Prom." "Don't worry about what people think of you." "Show them who you really are." I feel like I am in a daze. I lock myself in my room, climb in my bed and pull my blankets over me. All I want to do is stop thinking. Stop thinking about Arnold and what he said to me, and how he made me feel.

 **You got me scattered in pieces**

 **Shining like stars and screaming**

 **Lighting me up like Venus**

 **But then you disappear and make me wait**

 **And every second's like torture**

 **Hell over trip, no more so**

 **Finding a way to let go**

 **Baby, baby, no I can't escape**

Why was I so confidence in our relationship? Why did I put myself out there for you to take me heart and cut it into pieces? All because of one thing, one stupid thing. You make me feel like it is my fault, that I am the reason, why you cheated on me. Okay, yes, I did not want to make our relationship public in the very beginning, but towards the end I wanted to. I saw that you were pulling away from me. I saw that it was causing you frustration, not being able to hold my hand or kiss me in public. But I could not let anyone see, I could not let anyone in, because they would judge me. We are two separate people and two different groups. What would people think? The football player dating the former class bully, who is now in theater club. But then you told me that our relationship is between us and no one should come in between it. What a lie that was?

So, after so many months of you telling me that we should be public and I want to because of what you said. You change your mind and told me, "Well, I don't want to tell anyone right, now." Now the only thing I could think about is you been with her. She was always your weakness. I was nothing to you, but a good time. But then, I think about the good time we had and shared.

 **The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

 **The future that we hold is so unclear**

 **But I'm not alive until you call**

 **And I'll bet the odds against it all**

 **Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

 **You might be right but I don't care**

 **There's a million reasons why I should give you up**

 **But the heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

I lay in my bed, thinking about everything we did and everything we share. We were each other's first and I wanted you to be my last. I remember laying in your arms looking up at the stars, talking about the future and what it will bring. Attend college together with Phoebe and Gerald, you becoming a doctor and me a writer and one day walking down the aisle to become man and wife. I lay in my bed; I miss your arms wrapped around me as you whisper in my ear the future we will never have.

As I lay here in bed I start to debate with myself. All my life I lived for him. All my life I give up everything for him. What has he giving up for me? What has he done for me to make me believe that he really loves me? I watched and waited for years for him to finally notice me and to love me the way that I love him. I would not do anything without him being there. I would give him my last, but would he do the same for me? I have forgot myself, I forgot who I really am and what I want out of life. What does Helga want? It does not matter that he cheated on me. What really matters is that it is time to find me? Why was I living for him and breathing for him? Why did I stop everything that I wanted for myself for him? I changed what I wanted and believed in him. Why did I do that? Because the heart wants what it wants.

 **This is a modern fairy tale**

 **No happy endings**

 **No wind in our sails**

 **But I can't imagine a life without**

 **Breathless moments**

 **Breaking me down, down, down, down**

I look at myself in the mirror; tonight is the big night. I know that this is no modern fairy tale, but I am going to stand on my own without anyone. I walk down the stairs and my parents are smiling from ear to ear. "You look beautiful, Girl." My father said to me ask he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks dad." I give him a smile.

"Are you sure you will be okay going by yourself." My mom asked concerned.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am sure."

"She will be fine Miriam. She is a Pataki, nothing will break her." My dad gave me a generous smile. "I'm proud of you, Helga."

"I have to get going." I gave both my parents a hug before walking out the door. As I rode to the prom, I kept repeating, 'I can go this, I can do this.'

 **The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

 **The future that we hold is so unclear**

 **But I'm not alive until you call**

 **And I'll bet the odds against it all**

 **Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

 **You might be right but I don't care**

 **There's a million reasons why I should give you up**

 **But the heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

 **The heart wants what it wants**

I walk in the hotel with my head handle high, like nothing could stop me. As I walked down the stairs into the ballroom, I feel everyone's eyes on me. I take a deep breath and was met with Phoebe by my side. "You look beautiful Helga." Phoebe give me a smile.

"Yeah Pataki, you clean up pretty well." Gerald said as he stood next to Phoebe. I could sense Arnold's eyes on me, which made my skin start to burn. I look in his direction and met his green eyes that was pleading for me to forgive him, so I turned away. "He came here alone."

I turned to face Gerald and Phoebe and smiled to both of them, "you guys should go dance."

"Helga, you shouldn't…" Phoebe started.

"No, it's fine Pheebs. You look beautiful tonight and you two should enjoy it." I put my hand on her shoulder to encourage her to go.

"Don't worry Phoebe, I want let anything happen to her." Brainy comes over with two drinks in his hands.

I gave him a smile and accept the drink. "Thanks Brainy."

"Come on Phoebe this is our song." Gerald grabs Phoebe's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"We will be back." Phoebe said concern, not wanting to leave me behind.

 **The heart wants what it wants, baby**

 **It wants what it wants, baby**

 **It wants what it wants**

 **It wants what it wants**

I put the cup to my lips and drink some of the punch. Brainy keeps looking at me debating with himself. He clears his throat and say, "Helga, do you want to dance?"

I giggle; he is so cute. I shake my head, "sure, Brainy." He grabs the cup that I was holding in my hand, set it down on the table and grabs my hand to lead me to the dance floor. By the time we made it to the dance floor, a slow song starts to play.

Brainy pulls away from me, "we don't have to dance to this one…"

I interrupt him, by pulling him back, "it's fine." Brainy places his right hand in the middle of my back and holds my right hand. He starts to lead me in a circle motion. I can feel eyes on me as I look behind Brainy to see Arnold watching me from across the room. My heart starts to beat faster and faster, as I continue to watch him. My mind starts to shut off as I lay my head on Brainy shoulder and continue to look into Arnold's eye. I feel drawn to him, like he keeps pulling me back in. I am here with Brainy, the sweetish guy you ever want to be with and my mind is still wrapped around Arnold. The one who cheated on me. Why am I doing this to myself? Because the heart wants what it wants.

 **The heart wants what it wants, baby**

 **It wants what it wants**

 **A/N: The song is called "The Heart wants what it wants," by Selena Gomez. Thanks Guys for supporting me with this story. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
